


Just For

by Vexxcoyote



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexxcoyote/pseuds/Vexxcoyote
Summary: A young woman ends back up in her mother city, Night City. After digging deep in Atlanta to find nothing, she scrambles to survive but eventually V finds her purpose. Friends and loved ones only seem to make the City more enjoyable, as well as a specific Ripperdoc. Her steps only lead to an unfortunate scenario where life and death seem to meet heads.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector, Oc/Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Kudos: 25





	Just For

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is long and follows the beginning with Jackie very hard, the rest of the story won’t be heavily based but there will be instances and jobs the exact same. Please remember this is my character! This isn’t a self insert. Hope you guys enjoy.

The steaming concrete wasn’t necessarily promising. Nails were dug into the back of her skull holding her weight so that there was no escape imminent. Which obviously she wasn’t planning, since the stranger had tugged her from a luxury car that if she did take off in, would be living the high life. 

Damn him for doing such a rebellious thing and now look at them. Both face first in the parking garage while cops all gathered around and basically jerked each other off. Cackling like psychotic hyenas, which seemed to quickly stop when a man of a Chinese background came into the picture.

Clearly in power over the NCPD, nowadays it was never clear who truly had the upper hand. He spoke, but the words that seemed to snag at her was the fact of being thrown into the ocean, legs bound with a weight to add to the sinking effect. 

A nervous chuckle broke from the brutish man, it was the first time in the entire confrontation where he didn’t seem confident. “Heh-shit.” her eyes were locked onto his, they were both very clearly scared for their lives. “Fucking pigs.” V snapped, her eyes were like daggers, clear to cut through whatever came into her vision. 

Like a whip, she was turned over as well as the man who laid next to her. Smacked upside the dome with a baton.

—

There was a dizzying feeling that broke across her entire skull, from front to back there was a shock of pain. As if she was concussed by a hard fall but there was a looming feeling that shifted above her like there were eyes on her. Soon her eyes broke open from an unrestful sleep “Arghhh, fucking hell.”

Taking it extremely slow while rising up from the stone hard stairs turning to see the man who messed up the entire job, though she was the whole reason why the cops had come.

The still stranger spoke about something on how he didn’t believe they both would make it out alive, seeing a familiar NCPD vehicle pull out from the alley which they both sat in.

Far from the parking lot they both came from originally, “Honestly, same here.” For a good moment there was silence, her soft blue-greys hazing upon him like a smokey mist, his head shaking in a disapproving way. “If I hadn’t come, you’d be cruisin Night City in sexy wheels right now.”

Blood was leaking from his right nostril and the corner of his lip it looked dry, probably from the baton that both beat them into a practical coma. Sadly that car wasn’t even meant for her use, only for Kirks which she was doing the gig under. 

A few eddies to get her a decent home eventually, sleeping on a new acquaintances sofa almost every other night. Spending all that money on Atlanta wasn’t the brightest idea she had sporadically come up with. How foolish of such a young ruthless woman.

“Nah, c’mon. Job was toxic from the start.” There was a momentary pause as he nodded soon, her eyes bouncing off down the alleyway to the street view, “Even Kabuki under the counter magic can’t get around and alarm like that. Shoulda known I’d have the NCPD on my ass.” V’s hands motioned about shifting those shifty little orbs back to him which he too seemed to return the gaze. 

Mouth opening to speak more about the pesky situation they both failed horribly in, “So, maybe now, as God ordained. Jackie Welles.” Said ‘Jackie Welles’ spoke out in a more so greeting way that he had when they first met with a gun pointed straight at her face and a loud stressed voice.

As if all the sudden they both had restarted the initial meeting, “V.” It was straightforward and direct, on the dot with what her name was, pronouncing her nickname since most didn’t actually call her by her legal name which sat well with her since she wasn’t truly a fan of her name. 

The name just didn’t slip off the tongue it was too professional which sure she was when it came to some not so legal work, so she went with V. 

There was a stunned look to his face almost finding the last piece to the puzzle causing her eyebrows to flare up, a finger being pointed directly at her before hiding away in his clenched fist.

“I know you” His blue eyes slightly lidded and squinted by firm lids trying to vision who she was until it fully clicked. “You hang at the Coyote.” That there was an absolute fact, ‘hang’ was more so of an understatement since she practically lived there at this rate besides the houses she jumped to every night. 

“Got the job to steal those wheels at the Coyote. From Kirk.” Jackie most likely knew who Kirk was since that man too was in the Coyote a lot, talking to sketchy men about business that was, ‘oh so confidential’. To her demise he knew exactly whom she was on about and disgust filled his face, like he just tasted a fat hunk of bloody liver ready to up chuck. “You work with that sewer slug?” 

Her pearly whites gritted against each other in a guilty sneer but the job of course was for a good cause to help a dear friend, “Pepe owes him big and can’t afford to pay, so I stepped up.”

For some odd reason there was a tad bit of confidence in her voice in the way her brows raised and eyes locked onto him, a smug smirk lined across her cheeks and lips. 

He seemed to look down at his hands when their eyes met, “Man, gotta wonder about Pepe, lettin’ slimy Kirk boss him around like that.” It was clear he wasn’t a rude or harsh man, there was emotion hidden behind that tough skin that she had recently seen. A bear with no claws and only gums to bare at those who harm, a frown on his face that showed his worry for Pepe, poor man.

“Heard what they say, he’s backed by cartels.” Chimed V, which seemed to almost instantly catch his attention, sure it wasn’t good news, which seemed to dawn on him. But he pushed that aside like dirty laundry as if he knew it all. 

Seemingly so, “Cartels? No, no, listen. I know those Cartel types and I guarantee you none of em’ have even heard of him. El cabrón’s gotta learn. Can’t do people in Heywood dirty.”

A grunt formed from his small lips while his entire frame lifted from the step giving his arms a bit of swing for momentum looking around before his hands pressed to his hips and spun around to look at her. “Come on, let’s go have some lunch.” Jackie Welles suggested which definitely confused her since she wasn’t exactly sure if they were buddies now or not, it just confused her beyond oblivion. 

Of course she wouldn’t say that directly, he was only offering kindness so she too would, plus they even cleared up on a few things.

“Lunch?” V asked with a tad bit of confusion and concern, who knows if he would take her somewhere and kill her, of course it was unlikely but you’d never know in Night City. “Gettin’ one of my good feelings.” 

There was a grin on his face, a cocky one while his shoulders came forward and hips went backwards in a confident motion. What in god's name was he talking about now, “Bout what?” 

His body turned back around as if he was disappointed that she hadn’t just caught on already, “Bout’ us. Sense a kind of chemistry. Ya’know?” She didn’t have much to bitch about since she couldn’t deny they both could easily talk for just meeting but there was also a sense of if they would actually have stuff in common.

Still sat in her spot, he began to walk, his hands left his hips while his head turned to speak towards her. “C’mon. I’m fuckin’ straved.”

A chuckle slipped from her mouth as she shook her head in an amused way, getting up from the step feeling the true pain of sitting down for so damn long. “Okay. Food it is. Let’s go.” 

Both walking down the alley together cracking a few jokes to bust each other's balls. Maybe not hers, since well she didn’t have any. Her lady balls.

—

It was only a matter of days and weeks till they became really close friends, they were both like brother and sister, meeting his mother the day they both got to know one another. With a fine gesture of homemade chili, she was a sweetheart, they both got along well so it only seemed to be more fitting that Jackie and V too did. 

Of course they did, V lived in his house and she was very thankful for it, it was a kind gesture. His mother was like her own, basically replacing her and coming in like a hot bullet on steroids. 

Mama Welles treated her like a daughter, always feeding her and keeping an eye out for open apartments that were affordable for her. She owed every last penny to them in any way possible, doing jobs over jobs together becoming partners in crime knowing every secret to the pair.

Eventually she had her own place and her own car, enough eddies flowing in to keep her stable for a good while, and they both believed the jobs would only get far more easy and more cash to burn. 

But in all reality they got harder and harder, good thing they always had each other's backs in case of danger. It was an unbreakable bond, now she was off to meet the one that meant most to him. Jackie's girlfriend, Misty. 

There was excitement but also a nervous twinge in her body, hopefully they too got along. To become friends like her and Jackie both were, “Misty’ll love you!” Jackie called out which snagged her anxious attention from her nail biting habit, he was used to that since she did it every time they were off to a gig.

“Yeah, I’m excited but I’m worried she won’t like me very much.” He seemed convinced that she would like V, like the meeting would be all sunshine and rainbows to a greeting like, ‘Hello V! He’s talked all about you! Can’t wait to be your second best friend’ type of thing. 

Maybe he was just trying to motivate her a bit more, maybe that’s why she kept him around so much. Because he knew how to motivate her and relax those funny feelings of tension and worry. “Stop worrying, Choom. Givin’ me the chills.” 

His eyes went back to the road as they neared her work, anxiety pooled her stomach more which made her even more giddy, filling down her already raw nail beds. 

The click of the gear shift caused her to jump with the motion of the car parking in a solid stop, “Well at least you didn’t get us in an accident this time.” Those words slipped out of her mouth to almost ease her nerves more so than his, if anything he should be the one worried, not her. 

His chuckle filled the car before the keys were taken out from the ignition both slipping out from the car, Jackie led her towards a scrappy looking building. It didn’t look promising but that was just Night City, warming at its finest. 

The door swung open as a jade like smell filled her nostrils, it was thick but smelt absolutely amazing, it calmed her. Welles pushed in before her while she slipped up behind her, seeing a frizzy haired woman at the till coming in and giving him a massive kiss to the lips. 

A pop of wet lips broke out, which she didn’t watch since it just felt odd to even watch them do so, eventually eyes were exchanged to her. A nod towards her, the woman's hair was a platinum white, with a slight tint of a blonde to occupy the dark aroma of her aura. Dark eyeshadow filled her bottom lash and a spiked black collar to top it off, “You must be the V that Jack is always talking about. I’m Misty.” 

V was ready to shake her hand in a respectful manner but was quickly tossed into a close hug, her arms wrapping around the small of her upper back. She couldn’t help but take in that jade smell, the building was filled with dim candles and a few crystals splayed out here and there.

Eventually they pulled away and Jackie chimed in, his arm wrapping around the petite woman pulling her close, “I’m going to take her down to Vik, we’ll be back up.” They were being all lovey dovey which made her slightly on edge, biting back from her slightly disturbed state. “Come choom, I think you’ll like this guy. Me and him go way back, he’s my boxing buddy.” 

Leading her through a backdoor and out to an alley filled with homeless men and women, “See, wasn't that bad now was it?” It was less than a minute to meet, she would have to talk to her more again, but it truly wasn’t bad at all. V knew it wouldn’t have been that bad deep down in her logical mind set, but her mind when overwhelming situations arrived seemed to always be boggled with nonsense. 

A metal barred door was opened with a loud squeal that seemed to give luckily. It was all dark and gloomy, neon lights shining through another door while they both took steps down to it, the sound of medical tools going off. 

Her friend made it through making his way to a table with a woman on it, “Viktor!” Jackie spurted out, his arms open while he walked. There was a man who was sitting on a rolling stool, a dark navy blue button up and his attention was on the woman’s hand.

His glasses hanging from his nose which he turned his attention to Jackie who called his name out. “Hey, Jack!” Clearly he hadn’t heard the two of them walk in, putting the instrument he held in hand, down onto a tray getting up from his seat. 

Sliding out from beside the elevated medical bed and getting up. Making his way to Jackie, giving his stomach a punch, “Didn’t see you at the club, where were you?” quickly pulling his hand into a grasp, both their shoulders meeting while they hugged in a manly fashion.

“Had a gig, with V.” Jackie was a bit taller than him, by a few inches if anything, the man had orange and black plugs in his lobes and pitch black hair. Clearly he had spoken to the man before about her, he nodded before his attention was brought to her. 

Hands on his hips, one cover in metal and weird devices, “Thought I’d bring her by. Seeing how these jobs ain’t gettin’ any fuckin’ easier.” Seeing the man full on, her cheeks went slightly flushed, he was very good looking. 

The button up was rolled to his shoulders nearly but it only showed off his muscular arms. “Might need your help, get us a few fixes.” It was clear he was a ripper doctor, hopefully his looks matched up to his skills. “Viktor Vector.” 

Viktors voice was deep and curdling, his arm reached out to her, his hand was massive. Giving it a firm shake, he gave a nod. “V.”


End file.
